The 1st Hunger Games
by Sanitizer1822
Summary: The Hunger Games, Harry Potter, and Percy Jackson!
1. The Reapings

District 1: Luxury

District 2: Masonry

District 3: Technology: Percy Jackson and the Olympians

District 4: Fishing

District 5: Power

District 6: Transportation

District 7: Lumber: Harry Potter

District 8: Textiles

District 9: Grain

District 10: Livestock

District 11: Agriculture

District 12: Mining

Main Plot: The 1st Hunger Games

District 3

The wars had finally ended…

The wars in Manhattan with Percy Jackson,

The war with Harry Potter,

And one out of billions the war with the Kane family.

Percy slowly got dressed and walked slowly out the door to make his way to the dreaded, what did they call it? The 1st Hunger Games. When Percy made it to town square he looked around for any place for the 16 year old boys. There! A large red square with yellow letters saying "Male. 16 ". Percy dragged his feet to his square and looked around for any sign of Annabeth, who had already gotten to her square. Percy gave her an irritated look and he could see Annabeth laugh. A long fifteen minutes had past until a woman with pinkish hair Percy recognized to be named ' Effie Trinket ' walked onto the temporary stage and began talking.

"Welcome, welcome! Ladies, and gentlemen the time has come to pick one courageous man and woman for the honor of participating in the 1st annual, Hunger Games!" Effie smiled and winked at the crowd as if she had won the lottery. "As usual, ladies first!" Effie teetered on her heels to a large glass bowl filled with names of the survivors from the war. Effie cleared her throat and unwrapped the small envelope. "Danielle Banks." A short boney girl with long brown hair swiftly made her way to the stage holding back tears. Effie congratulated Danielle and told her, what an honor for her it is to be here then turned back to the microphone. "Now the boys." Effie rummaged around in the clear bowl with the tip of her finger and just as swiftly took out another small slip. Effie quickly opened this envelope ready to get it over with it but still smiled like the Hunger Games were some kind of fair. "Percy Jackson." Percy could practically feel his face become white, his blood turning to ice… He felt like he should be crying now but Percy felt strangely confident, like he might even win this thing. Percy banished the thaught and walked confidently toward the stage." And may the odds be ever in your favor!" Once Percy had shaken hands with Danielle curtains draped in front of him and he was guided into a building and onto a train.

District 7

Harry got dressed quickly. He wore pinstripe cackies and freshly polished shoes. He thought these games were completely deranged. As Harry made his way to a small square with his gender and age written in yellow that rimmed the lines he waved half – heartedly at Ron. Harry looked over to another red square and noticed Hermione staring at somebody at the stage- Effie Trinket everybody called her. Harry hadn't noticed before but Effie had pink hair and pink clothing and everything. Harry thought Effie looked simply grotesque, every speck of frill and lace seemed to Harry as a bucket full of decaying bodies. Finally Effie tapped the microphone and began to speak. Harry ignored as he eavesdropped on Hermione and Ron glancing and winking and even smiling at each other. Harry knew they had been going out and he hadn't seen they in a week, but during that time what had they done?

"Hermione Granger." Effie said. This snapped Harry back to reality. It took a moment to realize what had happened.

Effie reached into a bowl- Yes. Took out a slip of paper and said "Hermione Granger." Harry thought. Yes! It was so simple yet completely deranged. Hermione had just been picked to be the female in the 1st Hunger Games.

Harry watched Hermione walk stiffly toward the stage like a robot. Ron seemed in greater shock through. His face was as white as- well, as white as white can be. " Now the boys!" Effie chirped. She chose a slip right from the top and said into the microphone. "Ron Weasly."


	2. The Trains

District 3 Tributes

Percy was sick to his stomach. The train was just starting to move when Percy and Danielle had eaten the platters once full of food down to the very last crumb.

"People with manners do not gobble." Effie said shaking her head.

"Who cares? Everyone but you Capitol people are starving to death, why shouldn't everybody else get to eat?" Percy spat.

"And we might as well treat ourselves to the fullest, and we need to build muscle before, you know." Danielle said in a soft, shy voice. Percy felt suspicious around Danielle. He got the feeling she was keeping a big secret- one that might keep her alive in the arena.

Since these were the 1st Hunger Games there were no mentors so everyone got a "guest mentor ". Percy and Danielle got a female mentor this year, her name was Lillie.

"Hello everyone!, " Lillie chirped.

"I'm going to die before I even get in the arena." Percy thought. Lillie had bright red hair and sparkling green eyes. She was wearing a red cat fur body suit. Percy looked closer and noticed Lillie had a surgically attached tail and cat ears, both red to match her hair. Percy looked at Danielle, she was making a face somewhere between confusion and shock. Everyone knew the capitol people were odd but not like this.

Danielle closed her eyes and cleared her throat. "Miss, could you, um, m-maybe give us battle strategies?" Lillie's mouth changed into the shape of an o. "Uh, Miss?"

Lillie pointed at Danielle and said rather monotone," I will teach you how to survive, but to do so ye must sit down at that table." Lillie moved her hand toward a small mahogany table. Percy sat down with a bewildered expression.

Suddenly Lillie's expression turned serious while she crossed her arms and leaned toward the table. "Rule number one of surviving in that arena, when the gong sounds grab something, maybe a backpack, but do not take your time just run and find water. Percy was looking straight into Lillie's eyes thinking about how strange Capitol people are. "Second if you're low on food and have nothing to hunt with, one of your best resorts will be pine." Danielle was writing letters on her hand.

"Must be some way of remembering stuff?" Percy thought.

Lillie just stared intently back at Percy and Danielle.

"Anything else?" Percy asked cautiously.

Lillie furrowed her eyebrows the said darkly," If there are wild cats," She turned away for a second than pointed at Percy so he had to move his face back. "Eat them!"

District 7 Tributes

There was food but Ron couldn't eat now. He was so sick to his stomach that he couldn't even pace. He had to kill her, her of all people! He remembered just the day before Ron and Hermione had crawled under the barbed wire fence and jogged to the woods. Hermione had started singing to the mockingjays. She really did have a beautiful voice. It was then Ron decided that he would get them both out alive, he didn't care what he had to do.

Ron and Hermione had a male mentor this year, his name was Stephen. Stephen had dark skin and curly dark hair.

"Hello." Hermione said quietly.

"Hey." Stephen grumbled and sat down in a chair. Ron noticed he was holding a beer bottle.

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed and she walked over to Stephen then lifted his face. She looked into his eyes. "He's drunk." Hermione announced. Ron sighed.

"That's not good is it?" Ron breathed. "Guess were on our own, which shouldn't be too hard for you Ms. Brainiac."

"Unless we form an alliance, and do remember that there will be training. We'll be learning plenty there. Hermione pointed out.

And with that the train started moving.


	3. The Parade

District 3 Tributes

"She's stunning." Percy thought. Danielle had just gotten on the chariot. She had her hair curled around her face which really made her cheekbones stand out. She and Percy were both wearing bodysuits that were covered in wires that were supposed to spark. Percy's stylist, Bethrilda, also said there'd be a surprise, yet Percy failed at every attempt to get the secret out.

"Ready for the surprise?," Bethrilda asked from behind. Percy turned around.

"Yep. "

"Alright then." Bethrilda pressed a button on a small remote and Percy's and Danielle's bodysuits lit and sparked.

"Wow!" Danielle gasped. Whenever she or Percy moved more sparks came and the lights became brighter.

"How did you do this?" Percy gaped

"Just a few modern buttons and such." Bethrilda admired her work. The District 1 chariot took off and Percy could hear the crowd cheering."You better get out there and remember this is your night." Bethrilda says giving Percy and Danielle a thumbs up.

When Percy and Danielle's chariot took off the crowd absolutely went wild. With the lights reflecting all over the tunnel, Percy couldn't help not smiling. Danielle blew kisses and Percy waved. Percy could feel nasty looks his way from the tributes behind him.

Sadly the moment ended ever so quickly. President Snow came out to his balcony to make his speech. Percy forced himself into a winning smiled while he pretended to listen to President Snow. While He was waiting Percy daydreamed about what the arena would be like, he hoped he'd get a place with trees, or even better a woods like Camp Half-blood—which was bombed and destroyed during the war. Oh how he missed Camp. When they were being bombed Annabeth had barely made it out in time, it was why she had a long burn mark on her left leg. Percy replayed the memory in his head.

It was a normal day at Camp when it suddenly became darker. Percy looked up to see a gigantic hovercraft with an eagle logo facing them. Before Percy knew it bombs were dropping. "Annabeth! " He called. Percy thought he heard someone call his name but he couldn't make it out. "Annabeth! "Percy called again.

This time someone grabbed his ankle—it was Annabeth. "Leg… can't move." Annabeth muttered. Percy scooped Annabeth over his shoulder and ran as fast as he could.

Everything after that was a blur, the only thing that Percy could remember was hitting his head hard.

President Snow had finished his speech and the chariots were wheeling back to the tunnel.

District 7 Tributes

Just seeing him made Ron angry. President Snows over inflated lips were moving while Ron was trying to keep from staring at Hermione. She was wearing a strapless dress and every time she moved her dress would flicker into a shape of a tree. Hermione also had a golden crown that brought out gold highlights in her hair. The chariot turned around again back toward the tunnel. Ron barely even looked at the screaming crowd. He hated them. He hated them all. He hated him.


	4. The Interviews

District 3 Tributes

Percy woke with a start. He was dreaming about being in the arena. I haven't even been in the arena yet, he thought. Percy relaxed a little, he missed home. This surprised Percy, he had never liked District 3, he'd rather be in District 4 swimming and fishing. He WAS the son of Poseidon after all. Percy sighed. He slowly got out of bed for breakfast.

Danielle was just walking toward the table when Percy exited his room. "Hello. " Danielle says in her soft childish voice, her long dark hair swooshing behind her.

"Good morning." Effie says, putting down a mug of coffee. "I hope you're ready for your interview training. "

Percy grunted. He wasn't in the happiest of moods this morning.

Percy and Danielle ate while Effie rambled on about some sort of music device gone wrong. But Percy was thinking about something else—The Arena. He couldn't stop, it was like thinking about his worst fear might save his life. There's that word again, life. Over the past few days Percy kept having thoughts that would somehow lead to the word 'life. It was particularly annoying. "I'm full." Percy says getting up to go to the, what Percy called it, the Relaxing Room.

Percy landed on the couch in a heap. Percy sighed. "I know how you feel." Danielle says sitting on the couch next to Percy. "It's crazy sending children into these games to kill themselves. It's just psychotic." Danielle mutters rubbing her eyes.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Percy asks with concern.

"Not really, did you?"

"Not a peaceful one."

Danielle made a understanding moan.

Later that day Percy and Lillie were talking about the interviews, and after that Effie.

"Stand up straighter!" Effie ordered.

Percy sighed."I'm standing straighter than a stick!" Percy exclaimed.

Effie considered this for a moment, then decided to change the subject. "Show me your walk."

"My walk?"

"Go on, show me!"

Percy walked an odd strut.

"No, no, no. Put your feet in front of you not out to the side.

Soon this was over and Percy was being dressed in a smooth suit as black as night.

Later at the interviews Percy was standing in line with Danielle in front of him. Danielle, like Percy, was also wearing a black, almost knee – high dress. But Danielle's dress had a strange pattern on it that reminded Percy of a very metallic looking tree.

Percy could hear the crowd outside begin to cheer- the District 1 girl, Petunia, walked swiftly toward Caesar Flickerman. Petunia was wearing a light yellow dress that came up on top of her knees to show her long legs. Petunia was a very lively person, but she was also very quiet, will only speak when spoken to kind of quiet.

Next was the boy from District 1. He had a strange name so Percy couldn't remember it, he didn't prove to be a smart kid, nor did he act in any least formal. The girl from District two had dark brown hair and eyes, she was very short for someone of her age, probably 4/2 , and she had freckles across her nose. Percy knew her name to be El. The boy from District 2 on the other hand was probably 6/4 and was very lean and muscular, and his name was Kaito.

Finally it was Danielle's turn.

Danielle appeared cute and likeable, Ceasar cracked many jokes and she formally laughed while she tried to pretend everything was okay, that she wasn't going to be killed in less than a few days.

Eventually Ceasar asked Danielle about her family, Danielle answered first about her number of siblings." I am the oldest of four other siblings, and when our mother lost our father she," Danielle thought about for a moment." She, I guess, disconnected herself from the world. Sometimes she pretends to be talking to Dad, she's just living in a fantasy now." There was an eerie silence throughout the crowd of Capitol citizens.

"Oh, well that's very tragic," Ceasar began, but then the buzzer went off announcing the end of Danielle's interview. "Now let's hear it for Danielle!" The crowd cheered while Danielle walked backstage.

Then came Percy's interview. Percy and Ceasar never had a real conversation. Percy appeared funny and likeable, but it seemed like forever until the interview was over.

"So Percy do you have a special girl back home?"

Percy felt himself go pink. Obviously Annabeth. "Uh, yes." Percy answered.

"Ah, and what might her name be?"

"Annabeth."

It was then the buzzer went off announcing the end of Percy's interview.

District 7 Tributes

Ron did not appear to be in a good mood. He had been up all night having awful nightmares.

Hermione was wearing a pink gown that went to her ankles, only high enough to show beautiful high heeled shoes. Ron was wearing a simple jet black suit with a white tie.

Hermione's interview came and Ron watched her on a small TV hanging from the wall.

"I know I've asked much too many people this tonight but, Hermione, do you have a… special someone?"

"Yes." Said Hermione going a little pink.

"And what's his name?"

"Ron."

Ceasar made a small chuckle. "Like your fellow district tribute."

"Um, he is my fellow district tribute."

The crowd went silent. As sad as it was Ron was smiling on the inside. When Ron's interview came, there wasn't much to talk about, except for Hermione.

That night when Ron was back in bed, sleeping, not peacefully sleeping, a deep sleep filled with nightmares.


	5. The Training Center

District 3 Tributes

Percy sat on the bottom of the showers for what seemed like forever. He woken up early and decided he need to get his thoughts back in order. Today was the first day of the Training Center.

Percy heard Effie's high pitched voice telling him to come out because there was, yet another, 'big, big, big day!'.

Percy met Effie, Lillie, and Danielle at the large table outside his bedroom. Percy sat down quietly and started filling his plate with pancakes and egg whites. Percy realized everyone was staring at him.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Percy, a-are you feeling alright?" Danielle questions in her usual soft voice.

The truth is, Percy didn't feel alright. Large waves of nausea began to sweep over him as he tried to banish the evil thoughts of the Games. "Yes, I feel fine." Percy emphasized that fine too much.

The rest of breakfast followed in an awkward silence that Percy eventually broke. "Well, Lillie, any advice for the Training Center?"

Lillie had proved to be a more… normal, person. "Well, keep your eyes out for athletic, sly, or maybe people who are dependable. Anyway, just look for some allies. Oh, and try to do everything there, it's not called the Training Center for nothing."

Later Percy and Danielle were taken to the Training center. Percy looked around the large gymnasium. Percy saw a buff redhead throwing a spear with great aim, and struck the dummy right in the heart. Percy could clearly see he had some competition, but from the looks of shaking fingers and bad aim, Percy's confidence went up a little.

Percy first decided to try out his spear skills. At first he wasn't good, awful actually, but as time passed Percy could throw the spear with excellent accuracy. Soon after, Percy decided to try his hand at the knives. On his way Percy noticed Danielle throwing the knife spot on with full concentration. As Percy had suspected, Danielle was hiding her inner strength to surprise everyone in the arena. It was then (not really) that Percy decided he wanted Danielle as his ally.

"Danielle"

Danielle dropped her knife with surprise." Yes?"

"Allies?"

"Ok."

That was simple, Percy thought.

District 7 Tributes

Ron DID NOT like the boy from District 3. He didn't know why either, just a strange sixth sense, and Ron didn't feel like being stared at today.

A while passed in the training center and Ron decided to try his hand with a sword. Yet, sadly, the boy from District 3 had similar plans.

"Excuse me." Ron grumbled, because the District 3 boy was in front of the sword rack. He stepped aside to let Ron take one of the swords.

"What's your name?" The boy asked.

"Ron."

"Percy."

An awkward silence passed between the two boys.

"So, uh, you and that girl… Hermie?"

"Hermione." Ron corrected.

"Yeah, Hermione. So you two have a thing together right?"

"Yes, and I seriously doubt you and that girl from your district do too."

Percy allowed himself a small chuckle as he turned to the practice dummies. Percy made a stab at it. "These dummies are a lot harder than actual humans." Percy said staring at the dummy with distaste.

"How would you know that?" Ron asked bewildered.

"Oh, uh just something I've heard." Percy said quickly, making another stab at the dummy.

"Right." Ron said quietly turning to his own practice dummy. The rest of the training session passed in an awkward silence…

Later at dinner there was, yet another, awkward silence. Somehow Ron and Hermione had convinced their guest mentor to stay sober long enough until the end of the Hunger Games.

"Did you make any allies?" Stephen asked with a rather bored tone.

"No." Ron answered playing with his mashed potatos.

"Yes, the girl Maya from District 12, and Barry from District 6." Hermione said with her "proud" tone.

"Good." Stephen said reaching for another helping of beans.

After dinner, Ron went to bed with another awful nightmare. He was running. He was scared. Someone was chasing him. It was Percy. Percy had his sword in his hand and it was covered in tried sticky blood. Ron came to a cliff where Percy slashed at Ron's neck.


	6. The Games

District 3 Tributes

Percy woke with his head dripping in sweat. He had awoken from another nightmare. This was it, Percy's death. Today was the day to go into the arena and most likely die.

Percy sat up groggily and turned on the hot water of the shower. Percy stood in the shower with the searing hot water hitting his back. He could hear Effie knocking on the door.

Percy slowly made his way to breakfast. Danielle was trying to fit a gigantic piece of a pancake into her mouth. Percy wondered how she could be so calm about this. Percy sat down and started filling his place with two pancakes, eggs, and lots of bacon.

"Any last words of advice, Lillie?" Percy grumbled.

Lillie hesitated eyeing a syrup covered pancake. "There's going to be water, I can tell you that much. When you see the water, just go to it, simple." Lillie went back to eating pancakes.

The rest of breakfast passed in a dead silence. Finally the most dreaded moment of Percy's life came. He made his way to the roof where he climbed onto a ladder where he was pulled into the hovercraft.

District 7 Tributes

Ron waited for the nurse, at least he thought she was a nurse, to come put their tracker in his arm. Ron wasn't exactly happy about his tracker, nobody was, but it had to be done. The nurse stuck the gigantic needle into Ron's arm, surprisingly it didn't hurt much.

Later Ron paced the room with, Melany, his stylist.

"You'll be fine." Melany tried to calm him.

"No I won't." Ron insisted. The intercom beeped out a monotone woman saying there were only twenty seconds. Ron began to bite h is nails. The intercom said ten more seconds. Ron stepped in to the long tube that would take him into the arena. The gigantic glass doors closed and Ron could see Melany biting her lip and waving as Ron was lifted into the arena.

Ron looked at his fellow tributes. He saw the girl from District 3 with a very determined expression on her face, The boy from District 3, Percy, was getting into the running position.

And, then the loud gong that represented the very 1st Hunger Games came into play.

A/N OOOooooOOOhhhHH Cliffhanger! Dun Dun Dun! I promise to get the next chapter out really quick, because I was having so much fun making this one. Oh yea, if you do that comment thingy you do I'll give you a free ticket to the secret Hunger Games theme park (NO I wont).


	7. The Games Day 1

District 3 Tributes

Percy ran. He ran fast. Very fast. He ran to the cornucopia and grabbed a sword and a back pack, then he waited in the trees for Danielle. Percy saw another tribute coming so he climbed the tree and waited. The tribute who was running toward Percy was the boy from 7, Ron. Ron had a knife in hand and a back pack slung over his shoulder. It was then where Percy realized where he was, he was in a snowy wasteland. Not exactly like the arctic, but the kind of place where grizzly bears live with all of the pine trees.

Percy waited for Danielle, and waited, and waited. She never came. Percy assumed she had been killed in the blood bath. He climbed down his tree and went to find water.

It didn't take long to find water. Percy had probably walked for ten minutes when he realized he was standing on ice. Percy sat and stared at the ice for what must've been at least thirty minutes. How could he break the ice to get water without drawing attention? Then it suddenly clicked. Percy grabbed his sword and set the tip on the ice. Percy began to drive the tip of his sword into the ice. Once the sword was deep enough into the ice Percy began to move his sword in a circle to make a hole in the ice. It must've taken fifteen or twenty minutes but eventually a large hole appeared in the thick ice. Percy rummaged around to find the water bottle he'd found earlier. When Percy found the bottle he dunked in into the freezing cold water with trembling hands. Percy cleaned the water and put his freezing hands into his jacket.

Percy walked off into a thick woods with his feet crunching in the snow. Percy looked around for a strong tree to climb. He found a tall pine about 36 meters tall. Percy climbed, and climbed, and climbed till' he was almost 20 meters in the air. Percy found a strong branch where he took out a rope from his backpack and tied it around himself, connecting himself to the tree. Percy thought about Annabeth at home watching Percy's final days before death. No. He couldn't think that way. Literally, it seemed… unreal.

District 7 Tributes

Ron had watched Percy's every move. As soon as the gong had sounded it seemed as through Ron had forgotten everything he'd ever learned. Ron had also seen Percy climb into a tree, so Ron had ran out of Percy's view and climbed his own tree, and when Percy had broken that hole in the ice to get water, Ron was watching him the whole time. It didn't exactly feel right through watching Percy, infact it felt weird. Eventually Ron decided to just walk away.

Ron walked slowly with his head down. He was shivering. Ron walked probably a mile down hill when he heard a grunt. Not a human grunt, more like an animal. Ron took out his knife from his backpack when he heard a cannon. Ron waited when he heard that grunt again, this time it came from behind him. Ron slowly turned around and came to meet with a large grizzly bear. The grizzly stared at Ron, and Ron stared at it. Then it hit him, if Ron could kill this grizzly bear, he'd have enough food for days! Ron wasn't too good with knife throwing long distances, but this grizzly was probably only three yards away. Ron took a deep breath and threw his knife at the bear. It hit him in the leg as the bear limped away. Not only had Ron lost days full of food, but he lost his knife. Yep, Ron thought. I am going to die!


	8. The Games Day 2

District 3 Tributes

Percy awoke with the Capitols song playing and a gigantic hologram in the sky showing all of the dead tributes. Both people from District seven, a young boy from district four, Maya, from District twelve, a girl from eight, but what surprised Percy the most was that a career, the boy from district one, had died. Even though he was really dumb, he was still a career, and now he's dead.

The hologram disappeared and Percy tried to go to sleep, but his eyes flew open when he realized Danielle hadn't shown up on the hologram pronounced dead! She was alive, but missing.. Even though Percy and Danielle were never,' friends' he still felt a strong feeling to protect her, as a father would to his daughter. Thinking like that made Percy want to gag, but he couldn't help it.

Eventually Percy fell into a deep sleep.

Percy woke up and slowly climbed down his tree, he needed to look for food. Percy walked for some time when he realized he couldn't catch food with a sword. Percy gathered some sticks and cut off a piece of rope he'd found in his backpack. Percy prepared multiple snares all forming a wide circle each about thirty feet apart. Since there was nothing to do in the arena but die (which Percy decided to avoid), Percy decided to wander around.

After a while of wandering Percy decided to check his snares, little did Percy know that he'd be getting a big surprise, Danielle. Percy's eyes widened when he saw Danielle long dark hair hanging upside down.

"Danielle! What are you doing?" Percy asked astonished.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Danielle said angrily. "Are these your snares?"

"Yes, and why are you tangled in it?"

"Don't ask me, I was just walking by and now I'm upside down, and I'd appreciate it if you'd get me down."

"Oh! Right, hold on." Percy cut Danielle from the rope that attached to a tree. "Sorry." Percy apologized.

"No problem, I wasn't up there for very long anyways."

The rest of the day past by quickly, and Percy had also caught two rabbits in his snares. That night, Percy and Danielle had climbed high into a tree as they fell into a deep sleep.

District 7 Tributes

Ron was overjoyed when he saw that Hermione wasn't dead. He could've danced around in the snow for hours (That would kill him of course).

The next morning Ron climbed down from the tree he'd been sleeping in and chewed on some dried beef. Ron walked, and walked, and walked some more. He didn't know what to do next. Ron decided he needed to get a new knife so he walked off in the direction that he remembered a frozen lake to be.

Ron arrived at the lake, he knew that there were rocks under, sharp rocks. He also knew that Percy had jammed a sword into the ice that had created a hole. All Ron had to do was stick his hand in there and try to find a sharp rock with a numb hand. Ron checked his surroundings and walked to the almost frozen hole. He kneeled down in snow and slowly plunged his hand into the freezing water. Ron flinched at the tingling in his hand. It was then that Ron heard a twig snap in the distance. Ron searched the bottom of the lake faster, his mind full of fear that he'd be invaded by the careers without a weapon. Finally Ron felt a sharp pain on his finger that alerted him of his new knife. He grabbed the rock and turned around to see Hermione trip over a large root sticking out of the ground.

"Run!" She yelled, pulling herself out of the snow.

"Hermione, wha'- Ron was cut short as she yelled to him to run and dodged a knife. Ron could hear crazed and bloodthirsty laughs coming from the only five people it can come from. The Careers.

A/N: MOOSH! (If you know where the word 'Moosh' comes from your awesome) Sorry I didn't get this chapter out very fast! I've had a bad case of writers block… Well anywayyy! I'm probably going to get most of the chapters out in between Saturday and Monday because those are the only days I get to sit around at home and do nothing! Yay…. Sort of. Well rec, or rate, or comment, whatever the heck you mangos (Mangos?) do! Moosh, bye! 3


	9. The Games Day 3

District 3 Tributes

Percy woke with a knife pointed at his chest, obviously Danielle wasn't in a good mood. Percy maneuvered his way to the bottom of the gigantic tree he and Danielle had been sleeping in and pulled Riptide (he'd managed to get that into the arena) out of his pocket.

"What are you doing!" Percy almost yelled.

"Going home!" Danielle said and charged with a knife in her palm.

Before Danielle could harm Percy he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her on the ground. Danielle struggled to release herself from Percy. In a few short moments Percy had Danielle pinned down with his feet on her wrists, and sat on her legs.

"Get off of me!" Danielle struggled harder. Percy had underestimated Danielle.

Percy thought of what he should do with her, he wouldn't kill her, he couldn't. Instead, Percy gripped his sword tighter, and hit Danielle on the head with the butt of his sword. The hit didn't knock Danielle out, only fazed her, but Percy stood up, grabbed his backpack and ran.

Percy ended up in a small snowy clearing. He was just walking with his head down when all of the sudden a hard human like surface knocked him down, it was the boy from District seven, Ron.

District 7 Tributes

Ron wasn't surprised that he ran into Percy. In fact it was like a sixth sense that Ron knew it was coming.

Ron picked himself up from the ground and left Percy to figure things out on his own.

Eventually, Ron had gained eyesight of Hermione again and both of them had probably ran a mile now, and the crazed laughing had softened. Hermione and Ron stood panting and shivering in the shortly raging snowstorm. After several minutes of panting, Ron had managed to choke out three small words," A-are, we allies now?"

"Yes, my former allies are already dead, killed by the careers."

The rest of the day past with random conversations and gloomy personalities. The snow had died down and Ron was able to see again. Ron guessed it was probably 8:00 when there was a loud rumbling sound. Ron and Hermione were making camp fire when Hermione screamed out," Avalanche!" Ron and Hermione took off toward the bottom of the mountain.

A/N: SORRY! You know what's sucky? I FORGOT TO UPLOAD THIS CHAPTER. So I forgot and I ALSO forgot to start working on CHAPTER 10. So I'm sorry I forgot to upload this. Won't you forgive me? (Puppy face) Oh well…. Goobye! :D


	10. The Games Day 4

District 3 Tributes

Percy ended up on the top of a tree watching a mountain explode. Apparently the Careers got bored of chasing Ron and his girlfriend and decided to use some dynamite they had gotten from a sponser. Apparently the dynamite had caused an avalanche (Duh).

Night came quickly and the avalanche had seemed as though it never happened. Although, one bad thing happened that night, besides being chased by Careers, The Careers decided to camp out right under Percy's tree. Oh God. Percy thought to himself. Please God don't let tonight be the last.

All the sudden Percy's head jerked toward the direction of a small grunt, as though someone, as though a young girl, had maybe fallen from a tree. Percy felt stupid. When he climbed the tree he never bothered to check his surroundings, he only noticed the Careers because of the hooting and howling all night.

The careers ran toward Danielle who was lying on the snow covered grand with her knife in hand. Percy only watched from above, carefully jumping from tree to tree. Danielle had really good fighting skills, in fact she had stabbed one of the careers, Kaito from District two. Petunia from one pounced on Danielle. They rolled back and forth with Danielle kicking as hard as she could, Percy didn't need to have eyes to know the strain on Petunia's face. In a matter of seconds Petunia had Danielle pinned to the ground and had stolen her weapon. Percy turned away so he wouldn't have to see Petunia shove a knife into Danielle's chest. Percy had a sudden feeling of despair. The careers danced away and Percy slowly climbed down his tree and leaned next to Danielle.

"I'm sorry." Danielle croaked.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, you wanted to go home, everybody does."

"Percy, will you do me a favor?"

Percy nodded just so it was barely noticeable.

"When you win, you will tell my brother I'm with him… always."

And like that she was gone.

District 7 Tributes

Every so often Ron would fall in the snow and Hermione had to drag him a few yards before he could get up. Within minutes the avalanche ended and Ron and Hermione were both lying on the ground panting.

"Worst day ever." Ron said between breaths.

"I couldn't agree more."

Ron and Hermione made camp and lit a small enough fire to not give off too much smoke.

Ron and Hermione didn't say anything as they rolled out a rope they had so they could sit in the trees and go to sleep.

A/N: Sorry I didn't get this chapter out as quickly as I wanted to. I was just totally brain dead on Ron and Hermione because I know what will happen in the next chapter (Shh!), but I didn't know what would happen first so I decided to leave it at that. Hope you liked, and please review, and blah blah blah. Anyway GOODBYE!


	11. The End

District 3 Tributes

Percy felt depressed for a while after that.

He felt kind of lost as well, there were only two tributes left. Kaito from District two, Percy didn't know how he survived that stab from Danielle before she died, but Percy decided not to think on it.

Percy waited for something to happen. Something that the gamemakers would put together to draw the tributes closer together. After what seemed like eternity, Percy came to the obvious conclusion: Kaito was nearby. Percy drew his sword and walked east

After about a mile the expected happened. Percy was walking along and in front of him a gigantic water spout ( or should I say lava spout) erupted from the ground in front of Percy. His eyes widened. Percy ran the opposite direction as fast as he could, all along the way the lava followed him.

District 7 Tributes

Ron was… bewildered. He didn't think he and Hermione could both win. Once Ron and Hermione back to District 7 everybody crowded them throwing flowers and cheering. Ron looked over to Hermione, who was scanning the crowd with a serious look.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked.

Hermione shook her head," I… I can't find Harry, or Ginny." Ron stayed silent. "I just, it feels like their not here."

"I know what you mean." Ron murmured.

Then Ron saw something that, might have, actually made him puke if he had eaten that day."Mum!" He almost yelled. Ron and his mother greeted each other, hugged and so on. Hermione stood back with wide eyes. Pretty much all of Rons family had died during the war except for Ginny. So if Rons mother was here that must've meant…

"Were dead?" Hermione said.

Ron looked back at her, then to his mom. "Well… there's nothing you can do about it now." Rons mother looked back and forth between them. I was upset too at first but you must come to except it. In fact I'd say being dead is actually better than living!" She laughed a hollow laugh. Hermione grabbed Rons hand and squeezed hard.

"I think I can except this." Ron said quietly. Hermione stared at him. And then they kissed.

District 3 Tributes

Okay. So apparently Percy went the wrong way to find Kaito and now the gamemakers were spewing lava at him.

Percy wasn't having a good day.

As he ran Percy dodged lava left and right, and within seconds it seemed, Percy was tumbled over an injured body lying near a creek bed.

Kaito could barely stand with a knife wound in his leg, Percy could barely stand with all the running he'd done.

The battle was quick and messy. Kaito swung his sword with a maximum force while Percy shielded himself using every muscle in his body. Barely moments later Kaito and Percy had abandoned their weapons and resorted to hand-to-hand combat. Percy thrust his arm for his face. Kaito ducked and ended up falling into the creek bed onto his own weapon which penetrated his chest.

The blood oozed out as if there were no ending. Percy felt shivers go down his spine as he listened to the cannon signaling Kaitos death.

Everything that happened after that was as if Percy were in a dream. The capitol people picked him up in a hovercraft, and he rode by train back to District 3. But when Percy saw Annabeth…. It was an undescribable moment.

And so life went on. There were more Hunger Games . And more lives to end with it.

A/N: Yup! This is the final chapter . Yea, took a freaking long while to get this chapter out. So, I'm sorry, I just got caught up in things. Also I may or may not make some sort of sequel to this involving LOST :D. Well, see you.


End file.
